Grodo Romeo and Lizzie Juliet
by lvfgd
Summary: I like the story run away with me I wish to rewrite it withrna different idea.
1. Default Chapter

This story is about a young boy named David  
  
David was born to a life of privilege.  
  
His father was a very well-known medical doctor. Which was renowned through out the world.  
  
His talents as a doctor or second to none. Being such a well-known doctor.  
  
He was constantly on demand. He very rarely was in any given location from more than two weeks.  
  
His mother also was a doctor. But not as well revere. But she was head off her medical department.  
  
In a fairly large hospital. Which taken most of her time.  
  
David's father was from a very well-to-do family which owned and operated steel Co.  
  
at the turn of the century  
  
Back in the '40s David's grandfather had sold all most of the steel Co..  
  
And invested in a small company at that time called IBM  
  
which today has turned into a very large corporation.  
  
David's parents wish to have a child. Which was David. But unfortunately due to demand  
  
upon their time. There are unable to get David anytime to be with him.  
  
Being a family of means . They had a appropriate staff to take care of him.  
  
But seeing the just worked for David's family. They were unconcerned about David.  
  
It was just a job for them. Just to take care of his basic needs.  
  
The only friend and father figure David Had growing up.  
  
Was this older gentleman who was a cook for David's family  
  
He had no responsibility towards David.  
  
But he felt very sad that this young man had no one to care about him.  
  
But he in his free time would always share it with David.  
  
But do to the nature of Davis family. He had to be very careful  
  
Because he was a poor uneducated gentlemen.  
  
Which his parents would look down upon him  
  
being with David.  
  
But get this friendship did stay for many of the year's.  
  
And David through that old-time cook  
  
learned a lot about life.  
  
David at a young age learned to hate the money to his family had acquired.  
  
He hated the position both his parents were in.  
  
He would only see his parents for a couple hours on the holidays.  
  
The rest this time he was taking care of by house Servants 


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**PRFACE  
**  
I have one more chapter to described LIzzie  
  
It anyone likes this story they are more than welcome to finish writing it.  
  
I'm not sure if I possess the talents which are necessary to tell the story  
  
properly 


	3. There was a girl named Lizzie

There was a girl named Lizzie  
  
Her parents were not born in the United States  
  
They were born in a country called Ireland  
  
And Ireland they will not socialize with someone of a different religion.  
  
Lizzie mother was of the Protestant religion  
  
Lizzie's father was of the Catholic religion.  
  
And Ireland these two could never ever be together.  
  
They keep their loved secret.  
  
Lizzie mother had an uncle in America. the two of them secretly went to America  
  
said that they could be married because they loved each other tremendously.  
  
They had purchased a small house in a fairly well to do it town .  
  
Her parents being farmers were not that well educated  
  
but it didn't matter they loved each other.  
  
Things were not easy financially but they made it by  
  
Lizzie was born and it was the happiest day in their lives  
  
Also later on Lizzie had a little brother named Matt.  
  
Lizzie grew up in this very well-to-do community  
  
Her parents could not afford to expensive designer clothes  
  
They could not give her all special things her friends had.  
  
But Lizzie never really care. Because she knew her parents loved her.  
  
In every single we can her parents and family would go on a weekend trip.  
  
There was very many inexpensive places to go.  
  
There are flea markets which the family like to go to.  
  
Or their was a very large shopping mall.  
  
Which during the summertime was very cool.  
  
And they just like walking around in the cool air  
  
of the air-conditioning in the mall  
  
Lizzie had taken on a small part-time job.  
  
Maybe two or three hours a day after school  
  
Working with a community center watching small children  
  
While their parents were working.  
  
She enjoyed this job very much.  
  
She loved playing with the small children doing fingerpainting  
  
Building blocks. And many other things like that.  
  
Lizzie never worried about not having the proper clothes.  
  
or all the other things her friends parents had  
  
Because a lot of her friends parents were not rich  
  
But they had a lot more than Lizzie's parents.  
  
One day at the community center a gentleman came in  
  
To pick up his son. Lizzie had notice he was somewhat upset.  
  
She had seen him many a time to come in to pick up his son.  
  
He always had a bright and smiling face.  
  
This day was very different he was very sad this day  
  
Lizzie asked him what was wrong.  
  
He had explained her that his wife had the opportunity  
  
to make some extra money for their house.  
  
But she was not feeling good today  
  
they would be unable to make the extra money.  
  
Lizzie inquired what his wife was supposed to do.  
  
It turns out she was going to be a server  
  
for fancy party at this two doctors house  
  
Lizzie thinking to herself did not seem that hard to be a server for one night  
  
A help her friend out.  
  
She told him that she would take his wife place for that one night.  
  
He was very very grateful. And told her to see this older cook  
  
he would run home and get her uniform for Lizzie. 


	4. THEY MEET

AN  
  
It anyone could describe the way they would of written this small piece.  
  
Please I emphasize please write it on a review. I really really would like to do well  
  
with this story.  
  
I have a very hard time describing different things.  
  
It by chance you could show me in a small description how you would do it.  
  
It would be greatly appreciated  
  
Thank you again for reading my new chapter  
  
LVFGD  
  
Later that afternoon when Lizzie got home. She explained to parents what she was going to do that Friday night.  
  
Her father had taken her to the Gordon estate . Unfortunately he was not familiar with the estate.  
  
He had made the mistake of trying to drop his daughter off at the front door.  
  
The Gordon servant became very upset because she was supposed to use the kitchen entrance.  
  
It had made her father a little upset. Because he did not like the way these stockup people.  
  
Treated his daughter.  
  
Lizzie was undaunted by the situation. She had walked around to the kitchen entrance.  
  
the first person she had met was the Gordon head servant. Which proceeded to show her  
  
around the kitchen. And where the dining room was.  
  
off over to the corner. David was talking to his old friend The cook. Over the many years  
  
they have become. Almost like father and son. He glanced up and saw the most  
  
beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life.   
  
The older cook had taken notice to the twinkle in David eyes. When he saw  
  
him look at Lizzie. Unnoticed by Lizzie. She did not see David and the cook  
  
talking. 


	5. from prince to frog

n/a  
  
I am sorry for this story taking so long.  
  
I have a very hard time describing the background in the story.  
  
I appreciate your patience with me  
  
thank you  
  
LVFGD  
  
at the moment David Saw Lizzie. He fell head over heels in love with her.  
  
It was love at first sight. He loved the way her hair glisten in the light.  
  
He loved that cute button nose. For a moment in time the only thing he could see  
  
Was this new girl. And he knew in his heart he had to meet her.  
  
He would die right on the spot . If he did not meet her.  
  
He turned to his old friend Mr. Lewis. And begged him to help meet her.  
  
He had devised a plan. To get to know her. He asked Mr. Lewis.  
  
To tell all the girls that he was just a busboy. Mr. Lewis seen the joy  
  
In David's face. Very reluctantly agreed to help him.  
  
David ran downstairs. And put on an old busboy uniform.  
  
Which was somewhat dirty from all the years of being not use.  
  
Running back upstairs. Almost Tripping . He glances up.  
  
And sees Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie. hear this noise and looks in front of her. She sees this very tattered young man  
  
In front of her. At first sight she feels a little sad for him. Seeing him in  
  
these old clothes. She gives him a smile. And says hi my name is Lizzie.  
  
David looks at her a little self-conscious. Because she is so beautiful.  
  
And says. With a moment of hesitation. Not wishing her to know who he is.  
  
He says my name is Grodo. She replies that is a very funny name.  
  
Hesitating after she said that. Because of afraid of hurting his feeling. 


	6. big smile

After a moment. David had stepped to the side. He was familiar with all the people coming  
  
in that night just to help out with the large party. The only people who knew who he was.  
  
Where the three people who were there all the time. The old cook Mr. Lewis. What tell  
  
the two others not to say a word.  
  
The only other problem that he was facing. It was all his parents guess which would be at the party.  
  
David saw this has the advantage to show this new girl around. To tell her what to do for the party.  
  
One of the girls turned to David and said busboy I need these plates taking out to side room.  
  
David knowing he had to fit into character quickly grabbed the plates and took them to that room.  
  
As he came back into the kitchen. Another person told him they needed glasses.  
  
bought over.  
  
So that they could start filling them with water. Halfway over with the glasses. Someone else  
  
screened busboy I need a tablecloth brought up from downstairs.  
  
Before David knew it everybody was screaming for the busboy to get things for them.  
  
David suddenly had a big smile on his face. For the first time in his life he fell needed.  
  
He had spent most of his life in a quiet room by himself reading books.  
  
Are watching some movie. He was truly feeling a live.  
  
All of suddenly in the kitchen a loud voice could be hear it was Mr. Lewis Cook.  
  
Saying Grodo where are those cans I asked you for 15 minutes ago!!!!!!!  
  
David stopped and look up. Seeing Mr. Lewis with a twinkle of a smile on his face.  
  
David reply with a big grin. On sorry Mr. Lewis I will get those cans right now.  
  
It seemed to be one of the happier days in David life. 


	7. two bottles of root beer

Doring the dinner party it was far too busy for Lizzie and Grodo to talk.   
  
The Doning the night Lizzie had become acquainted with Mr. Lewis.  
  
To Lizzie Mr. Lewis seem like a kindly sweet old gentleman.  
  
And Mr. Lewis was aware that Lizzie was David's Ray of sunshine  
  
As things were finely coming to the end of the night.  
  
Mr. Lewis in kind sweet voice. Asked Lizzie for a moment of her time.  
  
Mr. Lewis says to Lizzie. I see you had a fairly busy night. I usually reward Grodo with a frozen glass mug  
  
Of root beer at the end of the night. Would you like one.  
  
Lizzie says yes i would. I have to wait outside for my father to pick me up.  
  
Mr. Lewis replies why don't you take the too mugs outside and sit.  
  
While Mr. Lewis headed back for his personal freezer. For the two glass mugs.  
  
Lizzie went in search of David. He was on his way back upstairs.  
  
Where Lizzie had caught him. She said to Grodo Mr. Lewis has your frozen mugs of root beer.  
  
Would you like to go sit outside with me. While I wait for my father to pick me up.  
  
As Grodo heart jumped for joy. With a smile that could light up the night sky.  
  
And A very nervous shake of his body. He said yes I'd like that very much.  
  
As they walked around to the back door of the kitchen. He could hear the Dole's sound  
  
Of two frozen glass mugs. And sharp sound of two glass bottles clanging together.  
  
David could see Mr. Lewis holding out two frozen glass mugs in one hand .  
  
And two bottles of root beer and the other.  
  
In a very Gentle voice Mr. Lewis said to Grodo I thought your friend would like  
  
one too. With a big smile Grodo thanked Mr. Lewis. Taking the mugs  
  
As Lizzie reached out and had taken the two bottles of root beer.  
  
As they sat outside. It was a nice cool spring night. You could hear the crickets chirping  
  
All into the distance. The sky was crystal clear. And the stars were very bright  
  
behind the blue background of this cool spring night. There was this smell  
  
of fresh flowers blossoming all-around. The night was quiet because  
  
the house was far away from any main roads.  
  
Grodo was looking up at the night sky. And said I remember when I was little.  
  
I remember reading stories about all the stars. did you ever read about stars  
  
he said to Lizzie   
  
Lizzie replies and a very small voice. When I was a little girl my father  
  
used to sit me on his lap at night and tell me this wonderful story about  
  
all the stars. Could I tell you the story Grodo . Grodo says pleased do.  
  
I love to hear it. Especially from you on such a beautiful night.  
  
Lizzie began to say.  
  
A/n  
  
I am hoping for a little feedback from someone before I write the next piece.  
  
I had a ask someone about what they would do with the next paragraph  
  
I am hoping they will help me.  
  
I appreciate your patience with me.  
  
Thank you for reading my story  
  
LVFGD 


	8. too many stars to count

N/A  
  
I just wish to say thank you to these people for your support. I will never be as talented as yourselves.  
  
But by reading your storys. You have given me something to strive for. And I thank you for that.  
  
loopylou1 I3itterSweet lizziefanfiction67 Winter Blaze   
  
A special thank you to Romaqueen3, I do not have the knowledge that you other writers possess.  
  
Sometimes I need to see how somebody else would write it. So that I can understand what  
  
I'm usually missing. So thank you very much Romaqueen3, for your help on this chapter.  
  
As for VaSinFlor this could never be written without your inspiration  
  
**TE QUIERO!!!! :-)  
**  
as she had taken in a deep breath she looked up at the magnificently blue sky.. I was always fascinated  
  
by the stars. It was a beautiful night like this. My mother came out to take me back inside.  
  
I told her I just wish to count the stars. Then my father came now and told my mother  
  
It OK I will take care of this. He laid down beside me.  
  
it was a warm spring night.  
  
I said to my father it just seems too many stars to count.  
  
My father said to me you know when you have a birthday we put a candle on Your birthday cake for each year.  
  
When you look up at all the stars. Every time one of God's birthday passes and Angel in heaven lit another one and placed it, making different shapes on his cake that is the sky. And that's one of the reasons we're so blessed is because every night, God allows us to look at his beautiful birthday cake." .  
  
as Grodo let out a little brat. Looking into Lizzie's eyes. Seeing that twinkle almost like a star.  
  
He said that was a beautiful story. Thank you for telling it to me.  
  
off in the distance they could hear a car coming down the driveway. Lizzie turned to Grodo and said  
  
My parents and brother usually go to this flea market out in the country on Saturday night.  
  
Would you like to go with us. I can ask my father if it's all right.  
  
Gordo nodded his head up and down. With a grin just like a Cheshire cat.  
  
As Lizzie's father pulled beside to pick her up.  
  
She said Daddy can this guy go with us to the flea market tomorrow night.  
  
Her father looking at David with his unkempt appearance. The nodded his head  
  
up and down. And said yes.  
  
Lizzie then ask Grodo where should I pick you up.  
  
Grodo reply I do not live that far from here. I can walk over to the front of the driveway.  
  
If that would not inconvenience your father Too much. Her father just nodded and said that will be okay  
  
As Lizzie headed back out the driveway. Gordo joy could of lit up a hold city. 


	9. Saturday morning

**N/A  
**  
I appreciate your patience with my story. Right now I need to read 4 or 5 story's  
  
Just so I can be descriptive amd writing with feelings. This comes very hard for me.  
  
But by reading other peoples storys. It enables may too write this story.  
  
With as much feeling has I've possibly can. Without the blueprints of other  
  
stories I would not be able to do as well as i am doing.  
  
So to those people who wrote on this net thank you  
  
thank you very much I appreciate you spending time to write your stories.  
  
So that I might have something to copy from for descriptions and feelings  
  
LVFGD  
  
It was Saturday morning. And when David opened his eyes his first tought was Lizzie.  
  
Everything took on a new light. Things just seemed to be a little brighter.  
  
the skys seemed a little bit bluer. It just felt so great to be a live.  
  
As he scurried into his closet to pick out some clothes for breakfast.  
  
Almost hopping down the staircase. With a smile from end to end  
  
He sits down the table. Turns to his father and says guess what dad  
  
thIs father glances of from the telephone. Puts his finger to his lips.  
  
Telling David without a word he must be quiet this is a very important call.  
  
David Turns and looks at his mother. Witches is discussing something  
  
about the new wing on the hospital she works at. As David says  
  
Mom I like to tell you something. His mother replies  
  
I will have some free time this evening. But what we're working on  
  
His very time sensitive. And we must have this together.  
  
Within the next hour.  
  
David glances down . And ask to excuses himself from the dining room.  
  
Proceeds to take his plate out to the kitchen 


	10. The big grin

**N/A  
**  
My thank you actually goes out to each and everyone of you who wrote stories.  
  
With out your stories I would of had no blueprint to work off of my character development.  
  
And away i described feeling could not come about without someone else to learn from.  
  
And for that I am ever grateful.  
  
To the person that inspired me to write this story  
  
I can only respond with this.  
  
TE QUIERO!!!!!!!  
  
By the way before I forget Disclaimer I do not own Lizzie McGuire

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As David walked through the kitchen doors. Looking for a place to sit.  
  
Sitting down on the staircase. that goes upstairs to a back hallway.  
  
Sitting down quietly contemplating the morning.  
  
He hears a rather large jovial voice. Saying. She was rather cute wasn't she.  
  
Where did you get Grodo from?  
  
With a big Sheepish smile. David eyes lit up. And with a big grin on his face.  
  
He said you know Michael. Her father accidentally came to the front door.  
  
To drop her off. And Michael over did the situation because of her father's  
  
very old station wagon.  
  
Lizzie was annoyed that someone could make such a big problem  
  
Over a little mistake. I really did not wish her to know who I am.  
  
Thinking quickly. If you take Gordon you can turn it into Grodo.  
  
I see said Mr. Lewis with a very small unhappy look.  
  
As David stood up placing his plate on the stairway.  
  
Bouncing up and downWith a new spring in his step  
  
. Saying she asked me to go with her and her family  
  
To a flea market tonight. She asked me I can't believe someone that cute asked me.  
  
Mr. Lewis looked at David. with totally amazing  
  
look of the transformation from a sad little boy.  
  
To someone bubbling over with Joy.  
  
He said to David. Remember to always be true to yourself.  
  
I understand your reluctance and telling her who you are.  
  
do not lie to her. There are many different ways of saying something.  
  
But if you lie to her. You'll find it very hard on your relationship.  
  
I know that. I just did not wish her to prejudge me.  
  
When she said hello to Me. and I saw that sparkle in her eyes.  
  
Are really really just wanted the opportunity to be with her.  
  
Just the one small moment.  
  
When she asked me to come outside and sit with her.  
  
My heart felt like it was going to explode in my chest.  
  
David I know said Mr. Lewis and then said. I've seen that look on young ladies before.  
  
Especially when her eyes are on a young man. I've been around long enough.  
  
To see that spark.  
  
Is it not amazing what two root beer sodas will do.  
  
Thank you Mr. Lewis David says with a feeling of Adoration  
  
Then David told him briefly about the conversation outside.  
  
For the rest of the day he spent just getting ready for that evening  
  
With Lizzie 


	11. new day

That evening . David headed up long driveway from the manor house.. It was late summer the sun was just starting to go down. 

But all the flowers... especially the smell of the fresh cut grass was in the air. But this time David was unaware of his

Surroundings is mining was to he catch on the thought of Lizzie. He was remembering how the stars were caught by her eyes

As he looked into her our eyes he could see been sparkling like in the sky. The way her hair softly covered her face. And bouncing

Slightly every time she looked up at him to talk. He remembers that soft touch of hers when she touched his hand to give him

The root beer. There was like been touch by an angel..... As if a star came down from the heavens and this was the angel.


	12. Te Amo

As you reach the top of the road way. He stood there looking up to the sky.... Never remembering anything like this feeling before in his whole life....... It was better than winnings every games he ever played. He remembered the first time the cook said

" it's your birthday" he thought that was happiest moment in his life..... But this feeling was 10 times greater .

He did not ask for her . Why was God being so good to him. As he looked up to the sky he said

" God I don't know why you gave me such a precious angel" but I promise you I will take care of your

Special gift to me...... he could hear a rather noisy car coming down the road..... As it saw him it started to

Slowdown..... The car who looked like something out of a demolition derby... miss painting on all sides.

He had no idea that people could actually own a car like that.. Her parents were in the front seat . And Lizzie

Was sitting on the far side next to her was her brother. As they opened the door and with big smiles on their faces

Come on Grodo.. Her brother said ...... then and he asked him do you hate your parents forgiving you that named.

David responded..... "no.... After time I don't really think about it...." Her brother like to talk a lot. The next questioned

Was......Hey Grodo don't you wish you lived where you have to work..... Think about all the great game you would have.

David responded...... but you would be awful board there.... matt say just think of it for a week.... You'd never get bored

Of all the games.. Then Grodo asked Lizzie....." If you lived there what would you wish for?".... She said I don't know.

But...... her mother who in the front seat said......... someone who to do the cooking for a week..... Her father China in

Saying...... someone who would cut the woods for the fireplace this winter..... Just a week that all...... then matt say

I have to stack it....... So Dad you don't do it all......

As David sat there.... For the first time in his life the car windows were down.. He could feel the air rushing around him.

Wondering what a flea market would be like. 


	13. earings

As they turn of the route.. On to a dirt road. As the car Jocelyn's up an down.... With the numerous holds on this dirt road. 

Finally they pulled into field.... Looking around he sees no parking lot for cars just this great big open field. In the air you could smell different animals..... Like Cows goats and things like that... he remembers that smell from the time he was riding horses.

It was in the air where the pickup his force. In the distance was the great big single structured building it looked like

Many old shacks put together. There was no real windows to what just a couple doors around this huge building.

As matt climbed over top of him trying to get out of the car first.. His mother quickly turned to Matt setting...

" said your sorry to Grodo"!!!!.....As matt looks at his mother with a funny look not understanding what he did wrong.

But seeing the looked on his fathers face..... He turned to Grodo and said.."Im sorry for whatever I did wrong" than

Proceeded to run towards this building...... as Lizzie was getting out of the car..... David reached out giving her

His hand to help her....... As Lizzie was out of the car she keep holding his hand ....... For Grodo ....... This was

Like magic!!!!!! He never felt anything so very soft and warm in his life.... This magical moment was incredible. She was not

Letting go of his hand...... but Lizzie was just trying to hurry Grodo into the flea market by pulling him down towards the

Building.... As they stepped in to the building. Just past the doors....... David stopped and looked around.

Never before in his whole life had he ever seen anything like this...... there were hundreds of these little boosts all round.

There was no real order to anything.... All the things they were selling for all over their little shacks.

The first thing Lizzie said was...." come on Grodo..... I wish to get something to drink.... That was a long ride here.

As they made their way through all these people..... And they were all dressed like David... he could not remember a time

In his life.... Where seeing a large group of people without a three-piece suit on. This was a whole new world for David.

As Lizzie put Grodo over to displace.... They had iced tea....an lemonade... but there were in different containers.

And there were making it as they were selling it..... From real iced tea bags.. And real lemons and sugar.

They even have one great big block of ice... which they break down putting it into the different containers after

Making the different beverages... as they took their drink..... David stopped by a place selling pants.

The crease.... In the pants was on the side..... Not in the front he had never seen anything like this before.

Asking Lizzie .... How did they make them that way........Lizzie started to Just laugh. And saying. They are

A mistake.... That's why they only cost one dollar..... This is the what they flea market is. don't your parents ever

Buy you clothing?...... David not wishing to let on say......." They just given them to me.... I dont know where they

Get them....

As they are walking through the flea market..... Lizzie sees a pair of earrings.. Made out of silver..... She looks at them

For a longtime....... But she know she cannot afford twenty dollars on just earrings..... David could see this look in her eyes.... Not wishing..... To disappoint her..... He says he has to use the restrooms... could Lizzie. Show him

Were there are..... He went inside..... When listing was in looking he went back.. Buying earings for her . knowing.

She would not let him buy them for her.


	14. The Ring

He had never seen anything like this before. There was all different types of things...... as Lizzie an him came across a place 

That had old computers. He stopped suddenly.... Turning to Liz..... And saying...... this is one of those IBM..NJ856 computers

"You should see the hard drive a really looks funny" pulling her quickly over to the other side..... Saying....."look look!!!!

This is an old IBM 286...... this is one of first PC for your house...... quickly pulling her to the other side.... Showing her

Another computer...... setting this is an old IBM that first use color monitor......... there was a little old lady listening

Quite intimately to him. She said how come you know so much about old IBM computers?....Grodo replied

My friends grandfather help design all these computers.... I just read the manuals I had never actually seen the computers.

But are remember reading all about them....... With a smile on her face.... She asked you know where to find the books?

Grodo said " yes..... Their basement is fill up with boxes and boxes of the old books..... His grandfather refuses to get rid of them

He says..... Someday someone might wish to have them...... with a great light on her face........ She said can you gave me

His telephone number...... David inquired.... Do you have a telephone?..... Reaching under the table she pulled out... a Cell phone

Handing it to him.... He called his friends grandfather....... Saying I have someone here with your old computers they would like

To talk to you about the manuals..... He handed...... the phone to the older lady..... Saying.... Here his name is Tom..

After about a 15 minute conversation...... she put back the cell phone...... saying to him.... Come here son and bring your

Girlfriend with you...... pulling out this very old wooden box.... She had taken own the lid.... showing these bright blue

Rings.... There was a lot of them. In the box.... They were unlike anything he had ever seen before. They were blue

Like a night sky..... Blue like the River on A clear day.. Almost like a magical ring.... Polling Grodo an Lizzie hand over

At the same time..... Pulling out to rings...... placing each one on their fingers..... So that they were almost identical

In appearance.... She said..... A long time ago I was out in the midwest.... There was some Indians who said these rings

Have magical power they are made out of some type of rock... I was able to give them some camping equipment..... They gave me. These rings. They said... if you ever fine two people meant for each other give each one a ring. They world

Always know where the other one is.

Grodo inquired.... How much do I owe you for the rings?.. She replied...... you cannot put a price on magic. Magic

Is one thing that only comes from someone special..... Like yourself..... And the books for my computers.... It's

Just my way of thanking you..... As they walked away from that boot...... the lady said very quietly

Without Grodo Or Lizzie hearing her........" Or a price on LOVE"!!!!!!!!


	15. A New Road

It was now late evening..... lizzie Saw her parents. Pulling Grodo arm with a smile on her face said to him "come on its time to head back to the car " as they were walking through the field. David looked down at the lustrous blue ring. Pondering 

What the older lady meaning by this unequal blue ring........ As they got in to the car... going back in the same setting

Situation they were in before..... With Matt in the middle of them.. He could feel the car pulling on to the dirt road.

With all its holds in it.... As they were making their way back to the highway..... There was a extra big pothole.

Then coming out of it..... You couldn't hear one of back tires losing air.... As Lizzie Father pulled over to the side

Of the road..... He said to Matt who was now asleep..... Time to work son....Grodo noticing Matt's sleeping

Form...... he said........." Sir I change tires all the time.... It takes me no time to do it..... Please let me

Change the tire"...... Lizzie father turned them look had his wife..... His wife taking his hand.... Squeezing it

A little..... By telling him let Grodo do it...... reply to David...... he said at least let me help..... Before he could

Saying another word........Grodo was out of the car... changing the tire..... It took him no time to do this.

The one funny thing was as he was changing the tire...... his ring became very warm at one moment. As he looked

Through the car windows he could see Lizzie talking to her mother at that moment.. Thinking how strange

This ring feels.......

In no time they were back on their way..... All this time Matt was asleep..... Not waking up even as

The tire was being replaced......... as they pulled aside to the road where they had picked up Grodo......Pulling the car over to side of the road..... He turned to Lizzie and said...." Thank you for a wonderful experience

Tonight.. I really really love corn to the flea market"... as he got out of the car.. Walking in front of the headlights of the car

He heard Lizzie say " Wait!!!! Wait!!!! "..... As he stopped dead in his tracks... not able to really see because of

The headlights from the car... out of the darkness of the night he saw. This gorgeous blonde hair girl running toward him.

She very quickly grabbed him.......... Hugging him very quickly.... Giving him a very sweet quick kiss on the side of his

Face... turning for most beautiful brown eyes to his radiant blue eyes saying..." thank you for fixing the tire for my parents.

Quickly turning jumping back into the car..... And her parents driving away........

Grodo. Just stood there for the longest time unable to move. Never ever knowing what it was like to be kissed by an angel.

He felt like he was in heaven. At no time in his life could he ever remember feeling so much joy. It was like the warmest

Most beautiful feeling in the whole world. Everything around him had taken on a whole new appearance everything was

Brighter.... Everything was so much more wonderful. He never knew a person could ever feel this good in the life.

Truly there was magic in this world that Grodo did not know of before there was Lizzie


	16. note

**N/A**

Statement to my readers.... I do not own any characters in this story. I wish to thank Disney for letting me

Use their character. And to the person who help me make it possible.

te amo


	17. JACK RABBIT

It was a typical Saturday morning. There was a slight mass from the night before as Cook walked in along with 

The other people. The coffee machine was started. And Mr. Lewis sat down goimg over the menu for

Today's parties that night... you could hear the typical sounds in the background.. The dishwasher starting up and the cleaning people bringing in the mass from the night before. All suddenly he heard coming down

The back stairways... a horrendous sound walls banging..... Steps being jumped upon it was coming

Around the corner very quickly... Mr. Lewis stepped back from the table where his coffee and papers

Were.. Looking up to see what was going one he could see Grodo coming around the quarter very

Quickly.... All suddenly he jumped up when the table where Mr. Lewis coffee was. Saying

"She kiss me" .............she kiss me... hopping up-and-down on the table...... Mr. Lewis

Responded......... David it you spill My coffee on those papers it will be your last kiss.

Now!!! Get all the table!!.......... as David climbed off the table looking at Mr. Lewis

He said.... She actually gave me a kiss .... Can you believe that... she kiss me

She really really kiss me a could not sleep all-night just thinking about that kiss and I couldn't

Wait till you got here this morning..... I just wish to tell you this is the greatest day of my life.

I will never watch that side of my face again.. I will never forget her doing that........

Mr. Lewis...... said to David....... Just be glad for parents didn't see her do that...........

With a great big smile.. That could light up the whole room... he said they Saw everything

It was there are car lights that didn't let me see her coming at first.. Than she kiss me.....

And when back in the car.

Mr. Lewis said..... At that point......Soooooo why do you think she kissed you?

I dont know.... Said David still with that big smile.... And still moving around like

A jack rabbit. Without cage... as Mr. Lewis trying to hold him still for two minutes

David. Said..... He remembered her mother talking to her.... As he was changing

The tire...... Mr. Lewis said.... Changing the tire????? Why were you changing the tire?

Because it did not have any air and it..... As David just started laughing... you can't go

One tire that has no air in it..... Can you? In started laughing more............

Mr. Lewis asked him..... Why didn't Lizzie father change.. The tire?

David said....... Because I think matt was sleeping.... Mr. Lewis inquired

Whos Matt??????? Her boyfriend..... David said.... Why would she go out with her brother?

And started laughing.... Even.. Harder at that point.. There was no talking to him

Mr. Lewis knew that.... So he asked David to bring up a ton of stuff from downstairs

Just to settle him down so he could talk to him.


	18. THE WOOD

**_N/a_**

**_Gonebanas thank you for your review.. A measure of a man is by his actions not by his works_**

**_P.S. this is written for my girlfriend which on hoping to finish it._**

That afternoon he had called Lizzie.. Just to say thank you for the night before. Now she came to the phone

He said... thank you very much for taking me to the flea market last night. I really really had a great time.

I was just sitting around trying to find something to do here.... Lizzie said. Well.... Matt. and my father

Are outside splitting woods right now.... If you like you can come over and watch them split woods.....

That's sounds great!!! I will be right over...... shortly hanging up the phone. Almost like an angel

With wings.. Flying out the door over to.Lizzie house. With a joy that could light up the whole world.

Almost jumping to Lizzie's house in one step.. He was there in no time to all. He could hear this strange

Noise.... Corning on in backup Lizzie's house. As he knocking on the door she opened it very quickly

Saying..... I'm getting some iced tea for dad and matt in the backyard.... Why don't you just come through

And go back there..... I will bring you some iced tea too. It was a very small house. Very clean and organized.

Nothing that David was ever accustomed to. It seemed like it was a very short distance between the front door

And the backyard... as he walked out he could see them doing something different... there was a very very large

Wooden log which they had placed these metal things in. hitting them where a sledgehammer which made

That funny noise... the sledgehammer seen almost the same size as matt. But this little guy was hard

At work hitting it through this great big round log breaking off pieces of wood with every three or four hits

As he went to side pondering exactly what they were doing..... As each piece of wood came off Lizzie's father

Would stack it on the side ..... As Lizzie came out with the ice cold beverages...... both matt and her father

Took a break...... she walked over to Grodo and handed him a drink to..... As matt walked over to David

Saying.... I bet you do that all the time.... Splitting Wood with a great big laugh............

As David looked at him... saying..... In a slight gleefulness.. I would But.. There is no woods a round

For me to do that..... With a slight smile.... Matt said... well..... You can cut it.. I will stack it.

With a smile on his face Grodo... said on just hoping you can keep up with me .. After

They finished their drinks..Grodo grab hold of the sledgehammer.. And preceded to try to hit the wage through log.. The ton of Sparks came off the top of the wage as it slipped away from the sledgehammer..... Leaving everyone there in fits of laughter...... not understanding

And being tired. He saw it was not easy to do that...... and someone much smaller than him was able to do it with ease...... matt said.......okay okay I will cut a you can stack....

Afterwards. He had come up to Lizzie's. father asking permission to come over after school. For an hour or two just to learn how to split wood . He responded sure son

I have no problem with that... your more than welcome to come over any time you wish

As to the following days.... Everyday David got home he very quickly got change

And headed over to Lizzie's house.. To split wood . Lizzie would come home for school

About an hour after David had been there...... her mother had remarked to Lizzie..

You have a real determined boyfriend their.... As she turned slightly red. Saying

He's just a friend.... You have guy friends..... How would you like it it by called

A guy friend.... A boyfriend in front of dad.... As they both started laughing at her remark

She headed out to talk to Grodo with a nice cold drank for him... her father had brought who

Some root beer.. For that occasion.. His way of saying thank you to Grodo...


	19. Dave House

That evening at David house... his father was setting up for a very important dinner. It was a dinner giving him

National recognition for being one of the best family doctors in the country. It was necessary for David to be

There at this function. He was frantically calling all over the house at his desk trying to locate which room

David was in. unable to locate him. He had called all the help to his office. Demanding they locate him

Immediately!!!!!!! Had him dress for dinner in last than half an hour for this function....

As the dinner started.... There was no David... he was still over at Lizzie's house coming back from

Splitting the wood... it was a fairly large dinner party. And everyone in the kitchen was running around

Trying to accommodate all the dinner guest.. David's father sat there next to an empty chair . Extremely

Angry that his son was making him look so preposterous. Here was a gentleman being awarded a family

Doctor award. And he had no son their showing that part of his family.

David was still in heaven being with Lizzie coming in the back door to the kitchen. Seeing everyone

Slowly cleanup from the that night. He had Saw a look on Mr. Lewis face which he knew all to well.

That something was up. Mr. Lewis pull David to side of the room saying very softly...." David

Your father had everyone looking for you can night. It seems your father had one of those functions

Which requires your appearance. And you were not their. I know by his tone. He is a very unhappy

Camper. I would advise you to avoid running into him in any near future. 

That evening David's father had left a memo on his bedroom door stating he wish to talk to him

First thing after returning from school. He had scheduled 15 minutes for him. And be prompt.

Because he has several meetings after that. That evening going to bed David read the note.

Knowing this was very important. Because all important matters usually he received a memo about it..... 

The next morning he went off to school. Upon returning home that afternoon.... His brain was

Swimming in the thoughts of Lizzie and unlike David he had completely forgotten the memo from the night before. 


	20. Mr Lewis for caring

As David's father was just finishing up a meeting with four other gentleman regarding a new hospital weighing dedicated in his name. He was apologizing for the inconvenience but he had scheduled a 15 minutes session

With his son. As the four gentleman were leaving through the door. His father per chants had glanced out the window.... He could see the back of his son's head heading down the driveway .

Becoming instantly very very angry. He picked help the phone ordering several of the house staff to his

Office....... At his each one of the stiff members came running into his office aware of how angry he

Sounded.. They heard him begin to say. I will not tolerate that type of in subordination..... I cannot

Dismiss my son. But he will not ever ever miss a another scheduled meeting like this. You our

Required to locate where he is going right NOW!!!! As you see six staff members from the house

Running out after David.. Like fires from hell were after them. But David with a heart filled with

Love.... Was like on A cloudy in the sky unaware of his surroundings. As he approached Lizzie's house.

He had go on around the back. Pulling out the necessary tools to start his splitting of wood. It seems

That they Lizzie's father was home from work with a touch of the flu. All suddenly there was a great

Ruckus at the front door of Lizzie's house. Has Lizzie's mother jumped out of her chair heading towards

The front door..... Her father hearing the commotion downstairs. Jumping out of bed grabbing his robe

And heading downstairs to meet his wife. As both of them collided at the front door opening it

With one pull together there stood for gentleman all dressed up in servants clothing demanding

Almost in one tone to see David. As he looked at his wife with a puzzled look slowly turning

To the four gentleman saying....." Who is David"?...... they replied........ The boy in back of

This dwelling. As they could hear the sharp sound of David starting to split the logs outside.

Lizzie's parents said..... The only person back their his one of your own.... You call him who

Grodo.... There is no David here. One of the gentleman who looked like he was the head

Butler replied we do not have anybody in Mr. Gordon's employment by that named. May me

Please come in and see for ourselves. As the six of them made their way through the hallway

To the back door. One of the gentleman from house.... In a very loud voice said " David we need to see you right now"

Has Grodo turned around to face them...... he slowly walked over placing the sledgehammer next to the log he was splitting. With a great deal of shock Lizzie's parents looked on..... Lizzie's father said...... are you David Gordon?....Grodo looking down very softly said yes I am....

Lizzie's mother said..... This little charade is over I would appreciate if you would leave now.

This little mockery of yours was not funny as David very solemnly left with the other servants

Heading back towards his father's house..... Upon arriving one of the stiff members filled in

David's father of where they located him.

David coming in to the Room. Slowly sitting down. Feeling greatly her by what Lizzie's mother said.. Not really concerned about his father.....

His father starts out by saying..... David!!! I don't know what is worse... you associating your self

With working people.... Or missing a scheduled appointment with me. This behavior of yours

Will not be tolerated. I find your conduct unacceptable... I do not tolerate this type of the attitude

From any of my people. You are a person of status and you will address yourself in at manner

You will never never associate yourself with the working class and bring this type of Shane around we

Again.. This conduct will not be tolerated.

Grodo feeling greatly her by not being able to see Lizzie again. This conversation from his father

Just driven him over the edge..... He stood up out of the chair.. With very forceful footsteps

Towards the door. Turning to his father and setting..... Dad..... The working-class have

A sign which they frequently use to express a given feeling and I wish to express my feeling

Towards this conversation......

Holding up his finger... he proceeded to go out the door..... Slamming at behind him.

David's father just sit there in total shock never ever seen anyone do that to him

A person of his position... a specially his son. Never use that type of unsuitable language.

Going downstairs out to the kitchen..... Has he passed Mr. Lewis.. Setting all sleep

In wood before I ever ever stepped back in this house again..... Mr. Lewis grabbing David..... I overheard some of the conversation.... Wait David.. Down towards where

I live.. They rent rooms.... I will get you a place to stay.. Were friends are we not

then trust Me.... I will tell the other cook on to cover for me for about two hours

And I will take you right now.. Just give me two minutes please

David shaking his head up-and-down said with tears in his eyes... yes I will be outside

Next to your car..... Thank you very much Mr. Lewis for caring 


	21. Dark Day

as Lizzie was getting of the school bus..... Hoping to hear that familiar sound she heard for the last couple weeks

Of grodo splitting woods . It was uncommonly quiet. Feeling something was wrong Lizzie started looking around

As she noticed..... For gentleman dress up like the people at the Gordon's.. pushing Grodo into a limousine.

upon seeing that she with feeling her feets like they were on fire she ran in to her house. .....

There she saw all Her parents sitting at the kitchen table. Their faces were in quite a frown..

They said we wish to talk with you young lady right now... come in and have a sit.

Her mother said with disdain in her voice. We do not appreciate you bringing home Mr. Gordon's son.

With a great deal of surprise... Lizzie's face turned slightly white... and replied.... He just works there

I saw him..... These just the busboy..... And hard worker at that......

His father had center over his people to pick up David..... That is his real name David Gordon

We do not wish you to associate with him anymore. And you shall not ever work over at the Gordon's

Again. It does not matter how well it pays Lizzie replied......" why not... what has he done so wrong

That you do not wish me to see him.?.... Her father said.... He is the wrong type of people for us.

They never do a hard days labor in their whole life. They are so used to everyone waiting on them

Hand an foot..... That may have no idea what it's like doing a heart days later.. With tears in her eyes

She replied..... What do you call that woods outside stacked up and split........ I like him very much

How can you think of doing this to me.... Both her parents said at once..... We are your parents

As long as your living under our roof... you will follow our rules.... Now you can go up to your room

Young lady... this is the end of this discussion... as Lizzie ran up stairs. With tears coming down

Her face... running into for room.... Jumping on her bed. Curling up. Just staring out the window

Hoping for some type of miracle.... She remembered who brought them together.... She remembered

The old Chef.... Named Mr. Lewis..... 


	22. The Gordons estarte

That morning.... Lizzie woke up with only one thought in mind. She wish to know why someone of David's 

Background would come over and split wood every day after school. There have to the another reason.

And she had to know. Every time she thought of Grodo she could feel this funny feeling inside.

Every time he held her hand it was like something magical about it. It was like she had known him

All her life. And she would not be stop without an answer to these questions.. As she got dressed for school

That morning she waited by the parking lot. Waiting for her friend. Miranda to drive to school so that

She could borrow her car.. As Miranda pulled in to the school parking lot.. She could see Lizzie

Running over to her... she could tell something was different about her. Not quart sure what the difference

Was........... and as Lizzie came up to Miranda car she said......... Miranda I need to borrow your car.

It has something to do with my heart..... Something special inside me.. You remember all that

Split wood impact of her house.. The person who did that. I need an answer. And it your my friend

Please please don't ask anymore questions........ Miranda could see a special fire in Lizzie's

Eyes that she had never seen before. The sparkle of life that only comes from loving someone.

She knew at that.. Lizzie was in love!!!!! ...... taking the keys from the steering wheel... and

Handing to her.... She said no problem.... I have to be after school today... and remember

That guy who said he'd like to take me out. This is a perfect reason to ask him for a right home

Giving Lizzie a quick hug... pretending that she gave Miranda excused to ask the guy out.

She showed a big smile a.......

Come third. Class...... Lizzie went to the nurses office of saying she was feeling very sick...

Her parents were at work..... Could she please go home..... The nurse seeing Lizzie

Never asked to go home..... She knew this was serious..... She said I world writing

Your excuse right now... go-ahead and go home..... Lizzie headed straight over

To the Gordon's estate.... Looking for Mr. Lewis that the back kitchen door.  
She open the door slightly..... She could see Mr. Lewis writing something on the small desk next to a telephone.

She very slowly an quietly came up to Mr. Lewis and said........ "Where is Grodo now I know you know where he is".... Mr. Lewis looked up in surprise.... Saying what a surprise..... I knew you would be here. But I promised

"Grodo" I would not tell anyone where he was.... Im sorry but I care about him very much. And I would not

Wish him to become angry with me... I realize how much you care... but I have to keep my word..

Lizzie with a looked of fire in her eyes said.... Did Grodo tell you anything about what he was doing

The last couple weeks?... Mr. Lewis said..... Something about splitting wood... you know I can do that

To.... I might be small.... But I am very very strong..... It you were to call Grodo on the telephone tell him

To save you a lot of pain!!!!.... To let you tell me where he is..... I think he cares enough about you.

He will let you tell me..... With a great big gigantic smile on his face.. And a happy laugh in his voice

He said..... I world do that for you right now.... Young lady............ Mr. Lewis dial the phone

And said.... David.... We go back a long time.... Right..... Well I have a young lady in front of me

Who said she would hurt me very badly if I did not tell were you are.. May I please have your permission.

Grodo said.. Let me talk to her.......... Mr. Lewis gave Lizzie a phone... and Grodo began talking

Look Lizzie.... Your parents do not wish me to see you...... Lizzie grabbing Mr. Lewis is arm

Squeeze tightly..... Mr. Lewis let out a slight screen.. Which Grodo could hear in the background.

Lizzie said..... Just ten minutes that all I ask...... please David... please..... With a great big laugh in the background...... Mr. Lewis with a big smile on his face said.... Please

David she will me.... That means no more root beer in frozen mugs... Grodo knowing him

All his life... could tell not by his words..... But by the sound of his voice... Mr. Lewis

Knew David should see Lizzie...... at that point Grodo given Lizzie his address....

With a great big hug around Mr. Lewis..... She was back out the door like a jet......

**_N/A_**

**_Hey Val_**

**_Insert that chapter at the end of this one......_**

**_TE AMO_**


	23. AUTHOR NOTE

_**author Note**_

_**To all my readers. If you have not noticed I have changed the rating on this story... as I was developing it**_

_**I came up with an idea. But it would not fit into G rating.. That's why this story is now PG Because**_

_**Away someone might perceive it.. As you well now. The original Disney Lion King had a**_

_**20 frames and it with the words SEX in a clout when the two met up after he had**_

_**Runaway from his father's death. There was a great deal of all people in our Bible community**_

_**Which banned that movie from many midwest theaters. The clout was only visible for less than half a second.**_

_**The person who located was going through frame by frame. So that for this reason I have changed the rating**_

_**On this story...... the piece time about to post is the same as to children skinny dipping.. Nothing more**_

_**Nothing less.... Because there are teenagers there is certain under tone to it. My intention**_

_**Is for dramatic effect. This is fiction...... so that I would abolish you not to do what the characters**_

_**Did in real-life.... The characters are fiction.. And the outcome is fiction.. It's just the way I decided**_

_**To write the storyline.......**_

_**This story is dedicated to a very very special person in my life...**_

_**I am hoping to finish it**_

_**Te amo**_


	24. Lizzie Takes A Stand

Lizzie had parking in the back of the building.... She had looked up as she walked around the building. 

Thinking to herself..... The apartments must not be that Big. As she walked up the stairway Grodo

Place was on the fifth floor. She walked down the hallway seen his number on the door she very softly

Started knocking... she heard this slight voice saying... Lizzie just go away.........!!!! your parents told me not to see you anymore..... Lizzie said.... My parents told me the same about you.  
But you can see I'm here. So please open the door...Grodo said with a very sad voice its all over people like me are not meant to be with angels like you. You need a prince. Not a frog.. And

To always the just a frog. There is no magic here. You could hear him start to cry off in the distance

Lizzie started having tears come down her face.. She said all go. That's not a problem But first

There was a long walk up the stairway.. May I please use your bathroom before I have to go back home... please Grodo. I will uses it and go.. You can even watch the leave your door. Please just let me use your bathroom.. As you hearing the door slowly unlocked As Grodo opened it

Lizzie ran past Grodo..... Closing the bathroom door.... You could hear her moving around in the bathroom.... Through the door she said to Grodo I see you're here Because of your parents.

And you know my parents said the same but Im here why are you making this so hard on us?

Why are you acting this way towards me?....... At least give me an answer before I go.

Grodo said.... It's personal and I don't wish to talk about it..... Lizzie reply...

"Grodo we have been talking all these past weeks... why won't you talk now?

This is so stupid.... You're acting crazy you have to talk to me....Grodo

Said just finished and go.... I refuse to talk.... And you can not make me... so just

Go..... Lizzie....... Grodo was sitting on the corner of his bed.... Tears pouring down

His face.... Unable to keep his feelings to himself..... As the door open he was

Holding his head down to the floor.... Just trying to hide his face from Lizzie.

Lizzie standing about two feet in front of him said it least you will look at Me one last time

As he slowly picked up his head.. Seeing she did not have any shoes known as he raises

His tear filled eyes.... Up higher to her standing form. He had notice something was

Different...... has he cleared his eyes..... There stood Lizzie.. Without a single piece

Of clothing on..... She said I'd like to talk now.. And I don't think you're going to make me

Leave.............Grodo in total shock!!!!! Quickly grab the blanket off the bed wrapping it around

Lizzie.... And headed over to the for corner of the room.... Whatever tears he had were soon forgotten by Lizzie's unexpected actions..... He said Lizzie!!!!! What to you think you're doing??????

Lizzie said.... Now!!!!!!!! You have to talk to me...... you would not dare throw me out!!!!!!!


	25. The TALK

As Grodo staying as far away from Lizzie as possible. Curled up over in the far corner of the room. His eyes

Wide-open...... trying to figure out what Lizzie was doing... on the other side of the room Lizzie sat on the bed

Curled up with the blanket tightly around her. Grodo began to talk after the initial shock saying Lizzie our you crazy!!!.... Why did you just do that. Our you aware of how you our dressed right now. Why are you

Doing this to me. Lizzie started talking in a slow somber voice saying........Grodo I wish to make sure

That we would talk. Your not going to shut me out of your life that easy. There are some questions.

I wish answer to my questions.. Why after so long our you acting this way towards me. I thought

You really really like me. With small tears coming down her eyes...Grodo said..... Lizzie I fell in love

With you the first moment I saw you. You have magical stars in your eyes. You our most gorgeous

Girl I ever seen in my life. But your parents told me never to come around anymore. And I knew

You would hate me when you found out. Who are really was. I went over to your house everyday

With the excuse of splitting wood just so I could be near you. I've never been more in love with

Anyone in my life. Every time you smile. It's like a great ball of sunshine. As uncurls slightly

But still pinned in the corner.... Unable to move..... Lizzie said..... For someone you love so much.... You sure do have a strange way of showing it. Grodo reply. I've never ever had a Girl come out of my bathroom on undress.... That's a little bit more strange

Would you said?........ Lizzie said.... It guaranteed our conversation... and I only

Would do this for someone I love with my whole heart... soul..... And mine..

Didn't you think you hurt me by not talking to me you could see after the initial shock

Grodo eyes start to Water up again.. He said.... I love you so much I never wish to

Hurt you.. And I fell this way would be easier for you..... With a great big smile on her face

She said..... Do you think there was easy for the to come out of the bathroom without

Clothing?...... if I can do that.... At least you should be able to always always talk to me

No matter what the problem is...Grodo said.... Then could you please please

Go back in the bathroom and get dressed.. I promise you. You can stay as long as you wish. But please please go back in the bathroom and get dressed......

As Lizzie got up from the bed keeping the blanket tightly wrapped around her

She walked back in to the bathroom.. And started getting dressed....... 


	26. Live With

As Lizzie came out of the bathroom. She picked up the phone off the table. Turning to Grodo she said I have to call Miranda...... I had borrowed for car to come over here. I just wish to tell her I will bring it back

To her house..........Grodo said why don't I follow you over so that you will not have to take the bus

From her house. Lizzie say "okay you sure you don't mind"? Grodo say after today nothing

Will ever probably again....... Laughing...... as Lizzie called Miranda.. And said. I was able

To resolve the situation..... I really really appreciate you leading me use your car.....

Miranda said..... Did you have a hard time resolving the problem..... With a slight giggle Lizzie said

NO!! I had all the perfect tools I needed to fix it..... Thank you for asking.... "We will" be dropping

Off your car at your house..... Miranda quickly spoke up saying ...WE WE WE who we?

I will tell you later..... The we is here right now..... Miranda said okay but remember we have to

Talk...... Lizzie said okay talk you tomorrow by........ As Lizzie an Grodo went downstairs

As Grodo followed Lizzie over to Miranda's house...... dropping off the car they then headed over to

Lizzie's house to drop HER off.....

As they pooled in front of her house..... Both her parents were outside...... as Lizzie turned to give

Grodo a kiss good-bye her mother said immediately.... Young lady get into the house right now!!!!!

Her father said remember I told you as long as you're living under my roof you will live by my rules

Your conduct is unacceptable..... As for Mr. Gordon you can tell him to go and not come back.

Lizzie turning bright red..... With a great deal of anger in her voice said...." I can resolve that problem Dad " your roof......... okay...... your roof....... Take care that right now..... Turning to Grodo she said

Don't move!!!!!!!!!! Running past her mother she said.... I am not a child you can no longer

Treat me that way.... Running into the front door..... She ran up to her room just grabbing her clothing

Heading back downstairs..... Past by her father...... saying now you no longer have a problem....

I will not be under your roof!!!!!!!..... throwing all her clothing into the back of Grodo car hopping

Into the front seat.... She said " let's go grodo " after the days events he knew not to

Fight with Lizzie . She was known to do things that most normal people would not think of doing.... As a headed back down the road.... Grodo said... do you wish me to take you

Back over to Miranda house?..... Lizzie replied.......NO!!! I wish to go to our place.. Why would

I wish to go to Miranda's.... I don't live there.. I live with you now!!!!!!! 


	27. Life Together

As Gordo replied "Lizzie are you crazy!!!! If you did not notice that place only has one room..........!!! and only one bed!!!!!..... I'd known you long enough to know you would kill me. There's no right we can be in the same bed" 

Lizzie said unfortunately the way you grew up limited your ability to think.... Don't you think there are people out there who do not have that much room in their house. Just because you live in a very large house!  
Not everyone does.... I already resolved that problem..... Now turn left down this street......

You see that sign that says "hardware" I need you to pull up in front of it.. as Grodo pulls up in front of

The hardware store......Lizzie says... just sit here and wait.... I will be right back out....Grodo sitting in his car

Wondering what happened to that nice sweet girl he knew just from the day before. He was wondering if some spacecraft came down and kidnapped her and left this one in her place..... As he laugh to himself.....

He looks up and see Lizzie walking out of the store with the salesman holding a great big long board.

AS she gets in to the car she tells the salesman just put it in the window in the back seat.....

As Gordo pulled out..... Heading back towards their place.... He turned to Lizzie with a big smile

And said....." I'm really really happy we are not going near the park" with a puzzled look on her face

She turned to Gordo and said.."why" with a laugh in his voice he said... the squirrels collect nuts.

And you definitely are a nuts".... As they both started laughing........ She told Gordo to bring

The board....... an she tell him why the board..... As they step into the place.... She told him

Put the board on the bed...... she turned an attached the board down the middle of the bed.

Fastening both ends to the ends of the bed.... Then said... look!!!!!! When my great grandparents

When over to see each other.... The houses back then were very small and had no heat except for

The fire place.. So her parents like other people back then put a board down the middle of the bed.

They could talk in private.. But also stay somewhat warm.. This was a very old custom.....

But you knew nothing could happen with the board down the middle...... I might be a nut.

But I am one smart nut!!! Saying that with a giggle...... as they brought up Lizzie's clothing.

They were just settling in.. They have a small TV..... And Gordo's notebook computer.

But both of them love to read...... so it was not unusual for them to spend the night....

Up on the roof of the Building..... Reading their books under the star just curled up

Knowing each other was their.... Occasionally they would go back over to Mr. Lewis

To would make them a special dinner..... Lizzie had taken on a part-time job as a waitress

Just a couple nights a week. Of course Gordo did not need any funding he had a rather

Sizable bank account which had accumulated since he was a trial. There was no need

For funding. But Grodo an Lizzie lived a very simple life just being happy with each other.

**_N/A_**

**_Te Amo_**


	28. The Party

As Lizzie an Grodo were sitting on the room looking up at night sky. The moon had a special illuminating affect. 

As it showing down on both of them. Lizzie turned to Gordo and said " life cannot get any better than this" has

Grodo hug her.. He said " Because I have perfection with me" there is no one in his whole world more perfect

Then you..... Lizzie smiled back.... Then Grodo saw that sparkle in her eyes.... Like to bright stars....

He knew she was thinking something special..... He gave her a slight kiss..... And said " over the past

Couple months.... I know you well enough to know your thinking something Lizzie" with a big smile on her face

And a slight giggle in voice....... You're really getting to know make real well as she poked him in the side.

She said..... The holidays are here and everyone is out of school.. For couple weeks.... This roof is perfect

For A small party...... I was thinking of having some of our friends over one night..... Gordo said..... "Lizzie

I think that it's a great idea" Lizzie replied.... We can introduce them to your magical cuisine. As

Gordo look at her with a funny look...... she giggled softly saying those wonderful pineapple and banana sandwiches you make ... as a both started laughing.... There was some small tables that they had borrowed

From some friends... and some chair.... They had soda..... And other fruit drinks..... And they were

All enjoy the night sky....... With all their friends

**_Back at the Gordon...............?????????????_**


	29. Surprise

**_Two weeks before the party................._**

back at the Gordons house....... Being the holiday time of year Mr. Gordon always put on a very large

Social gathering at his house. It was a rather impressive sight. He had many of his colleagues there.

It was the time for him to shine....... He had make sure he had sent a memo to his son David..... On

The third day he sent a second one.... Verifying that his son had received the first memo..... On

The fourth day...... he did not receive a reply from his son...... so he asked his wife if she had

Sent David one on some type of task over the holiday period of time...... they were discussing this

Over dinner one night.... She said that to to her busy schedule she had an scene David for

A little while.... Starting to become concerned. David's father headed towards his bedroom to

Ask him why he did not reply to his memo... opening the door he had noticed... that some of

David things were not there.... He had call one of the servants to inquire what they did with his things

The serving stated.... No one has done anything to David room for the last two months......

Immediately with a great deal of surprise on his face. He said then where is he?.

She replied.. I don't know sir. I thought you had sent him some where for the last couple months.

He became very upset.... Knowing his son was not around for the last couple months.... He

Decided............. tomorrow morning first thing he would locate his son.....

The next morning he had a meeting of all the servants. Asking if they knew the whereabouts

Of David... one by one each one said no..... Until he came to the doorman.... Sir said

The doorman I remember locating your son over at that working girls parents house.

David's father replied...... I told David he was not to associate with that type of people again.

I cannot see David not doing exactly were I tell him to do.... Next week arrange for yourself

And a couple other servants to be with me ... we will go to this young ladies parents

House.......... On that day...... Mr. Gordon and a couple other servants from the house .

When to Lizzie's parents house...... knocking on the door.. Rather where a great deal

Of impatience.... Lizzie father opened the door.... Upon seeing Mr. Gordon... Lizzie's

Father became very agitated... knowing this man's son had taken his daughter........

In a very boisterous voice..... Mr. McGuire said what are you doing here!!!!!.... Mr. Gordon

Said "where is my son? Lizzie's father said... it was your son who had taken my daughter

You must ask your son that question!!! My son is not at my house..... Mr. McGuire pulsing and said then where is my daughter?

Both men recognizing they had a situation on her hands.... Mr. Gordon immediately

Using his phone call the chief of police telling him that his son was missing.

The chief of police knowing Mr. Gordon had a great deal of influence on the local community.

Immediately put every single person he had on finding David......... within hours

They had located his son..... They had call him back stating they located him......

Mr. Gordon called the McGuire's stated he was going over to see why there daughter

Had taken David...... Mr. McGuire said I wish to be with you...... I believe it was your son

Responsible for his actions..... Mr. Gordon said I am taking a couple police officers with me.

I will have one picked your up...... Mr. McGuire said no. thank you just tell me..... Mr. Gordon

Said..... Then I world send my wife to pick you up.... Will that be acceptable?

Lizzie's mother shaking her head up-and-down to her father indicating

She excepted the idea.... That evening all the parents along with a couple police officers

Arrived outside their building.... The party was on the roof... they had noticed up there all

The red flushing lights...... asked some of them opened the door to go downstairs. To find out

What was going on.... They could hear the great deal of people coming up the stairs....

A couple minutes later. Out through the roof door..... There stood Lizzie's an David's

Parents.... With a look of dismay......... As Grodo ordered one of the cops to take David.  
with the policeman holding David arm pushing....... Grodo said what are you doing?

Mr. Gordon said taking you home...... David said you can't I live here with Lizzie......

Lizzie's father said not anymore..... With a bright red angry face Grodo looking at both sets

Of parents..... With a great deal of anger in his voice....." You can't take us apart Lizzie's pregnant with my child"............ instantly.... Like a major bomb going off. Everything became. Quiet..... Everyone in the party

Stop talking....... Both sets of parents just froze.... Every one especially Lizzie turned and looked at

Gordo.......**_ Lizzie knowing with that board in the bed.... They had never ever touched each other_**

**_From day one..... Wondering it Grodo had go on crazy_**


	30. The Big Liar

As both sets of parents stand there in total shock... unable to say a word.... Frozen like 4 great the icebergs. 

Lizzie comes running over. Grabbing Grodo other arm. Pulling him away from the policeman off to side

She began setting...Grodo!!! "Do I looked like Jesus mother... because that's who I would have to be!!!"

Or did one of those stars come down and hit you on ahead. And now you become a first-class nut!!!

Do you have any idea what you just said!!!!!!!!! As Gordo turned to Lizzie pulling her into the tight Hug

In a very soft voice he said..... I know that......... but all my father thinks about is how other people

Will perceive him... I do not wish to lose you...... there is no way he will ever take you from me.

Thinking you're carrying my child....... Lizzie in a very quiet voice says " I know my parents will know

It's a liar... they know I would never do that.. And so do you.... Grodo says I know but my parents

Will not..

On the other side of the roof..... The McGuire's an Gordons started talking with them self.

Mrs. McGuire said.." I know my daughter she would never do that" Mrs. Gordon replied

We can very easily resolved this whole situation. If you accompany us back to our house.

My husband has pregnancy test at his office announced. We can give her one right there

And have this hold situation resolve.... As Mr. McGuire walked over to Lizzie An Grodo and said

We are going over to the Gordon's right now.... It seems young lady I do not believe your telling me

The truth...... so that Mr. Gordon volunteered to give you a test tonight.... To verify David's statement.

With shock on her face lizzie turned to Gordo and said.... Now what you idiot!!!! Everyone will know

The truth.... Running over to Miranda.... Pulling her over to their small group.. He said.... Lizzie

Make sure you have Miranda with you would you take the test.. Lizzie looked at Gordo and said

Miranda is not pregnant... she is like me.... Will you please get out all the way of that star that

Keeps on hitting you in head......... Gordo said...... trust me!!!!! I know what I'm doing...

as the whole group of them McGuires , Gordon's and Lizzie , Gordo, and Miranda were all

In Mr. Gordon's office... as he was reaching into one of his cabinets for a pregnancy test.

Grodo ran out up the room with a small container... then very quickly came back...

With out anyone seeing it.. He handed the container to Miranda.. Saying very very quietly

Give this to Lizzie.. When you go to the bathroom.. Tell her to hand this to my father.

Just keep the other container empty.. Please Miranda ........ As Lizzie an Miranda

When and to the bathroom.... Miranda told Lizzie what Gordo said... handing her the container with the yellow liquid inside... telling her to give it to his father....

Miranda slipping the empty container in her pocket giving Lizzie the other one...

They step out of the bathroom handing him the container with the a yellow liquid.

Pulling this paper out up the box putting it in the liquid... the paper turned blue.....

A look of total shock came across the Gordon's faces as they turned to the McGuire and said

......... yes she is pregnant!!!!!!!! With total shock on all their faces all 4 of them sat down quickly.

Mr. Gordon was the first one to say something...." I have a friend who is a judge. He can, over

To night and marry these two.... Mrs. McGuire said that is a excellent idea.. I think we sure All stay in this office till the judge is finished..........

15 minutes later...... in walks a judge with his night clothing on... saying to Mr. Gordon

What is the emergency......... I came right over.... Mrs. Gordon says... we need to to marry

These two tonight... I have 4 witnesses who are more than willing to sign a license...

The judge not asking any questions...... Lizzie so deep in it not wishing to tell the truth.

But she really really did love Gordo..... Gordo with a big smile on his face that could

Light up the whole room when the judge had finish marrying Lizzie an and Gordo.  
The four parents said..... For tonight why don't you stay here so that we can resolve all the problems

Tomorrow morning with these two


	31. Bedroom

In the office.... Mrs. Gordon said... to McGuire's.. You can use the guest bedroom tonight. If there is anything you need. Please do not hesitate to ask... Mrs. McGuire said.... My son is staying over at a friend's house. I 

Just wish to call him and make sure everything is all right with him. Mr. Gordon said there is a private telephone there your more than welcome to use it... Mr. McGuire said thank you.. I believe I will have to call my work tomorrow. And take the day off.........

Mrs. Gordon turned to David and Lizzie... saying you two can use David's room... and David knows were that is.

As Gordo an Lizzie when upstairs into his room... Gordo walked over to his closet pulling out a sleeping bag

Saying to Lizzie....." You can have the bed" I do not mine using the sleeping bag.... Lizzie looked at Gordo

Funny..... In says...... "Gordo we are marry now" why are you using the sleeping bag" Gordo says......

You know why........ They would of breaking us up..... I will figure out what to do tomorrow. Right now

I am tired.... And just wish to sleep....... Lizzie very slowly came up to Gordo.. Putting her arms around him

Pushing herself slightly against him.... With a big smile saying. As she moved back and forth against him.

Our you too tired for this..... With a slight giggled in her voice..... Gordo quickly pulled her arms away saying

LIZZIE!!!!!! I am a guy you know.... I do think about that.. By you doing that you causeing me to have problems......... as Lizzie looked at Gordo's face he was a very bright red... turning him self away from her..... Quickly walking in to the bathroom..... Lizzie through the bathroom door said.... Remember

You have seen me!!! I think it's only fair..... Since your my husband I can see you.... Gordo says Lizzie!!!! You can become pregnant that way.... Our you crazy!!!!!! You don't now how hard it has

Been these last couple months...... thank God for your idea of the board down the bed .. But here we do not have the board..... So that I will use the sleeping bag..... Lizzie on the other side of

The bathroom door said quietly to her self..... We will see how long that sleeping bag will work.  
.... **_With a slight giggle...... my husband????????_**


	32. Part of the answer

It is the next morning and you can see the Gordon's sitting down with McGuire's in the main dining room. 

Waiting to be served breakfast. Mr. Gordon is up at the other and of the table reading through some files.

At the same time talking to someone on the telephone. Mrs. Gordon is talking to someone about the interior

of the new hospital wing being put up. Also she has a telephone next or her. Along with many catalogs.

Of different items to go into the hospital for decoration. Mr. and Mrs. McGuire our just sitting there talking

To themselves very quietly. As Mr. McGuire says to his wife. It seems their son is just part of the Corporation.

It must a been awful hard for him to grow up here. Mrs. McGuire replies. Now I can understand why

He was coming over every day just to splitting wood....... With a slight smile Mr. McGuire says. I think

Lizzie has something to do with that...................

Meanwhile...... in the kitchen........ Lizzie had come down stairs.... She was somewhat familiar with the house

After working a couple dinner parties there ..... She was looking for Mr. Lewis Because she knew Gordo had

A special relationship with him..... Heading towards the back door of the kitchen where she he had found him

Last time....... He was back there finishing up some paperwork for the big party the following night at the Gordon's

As he glanced up..... Seeing Lizzie.... He said good morning Mrs. McGuire.... With a big smile on his face.

Lizzie seeing that.... Had a slight bit anger on her face.. Pushing him back into.... The small room off the kitchen......... holding for off in a loving way........ He said...." I know your not pregnant" with a smile on his face...... with a rather puzzled look on Lizzie's face...... she said " how do you know that"?..... Mr. Lewis

Replied...... me and David.....I m sorry!!! Me and Grodo with a slight laugh.... talk almost every day.

He usually calls here about 2:00 in the afternoon. He was explained may how hard it was not to sleep

With you. He had mentioned the board down the middle of the bed..... But I had reminded him it

He really really loved you.... He would not do that till he marriage you. This is an old-fashioned idea

But in away you are in old-fashioned girl... I understood that about to buy the way you talk.

..... With a surprise looked on her face she said.... But last night we were marry and he would not

Sleep in the same bed..... Mr. Lewis reply..... The question is why did he say something like that

In the first-place..... He must of known how his parents were going to react to it. Also how did

He get the test to show you were pregnant?.... I heard something about your girlfriend helped

Is she pregnant?...... Lizzie with a slight red face someone from anger said......NO!!!! She's not

She's like me..... She's never been with a guy before..... He gave her some type of pee that

Showed me being pregnant..... I don't now how he did it you'll have to ask him.... But I do know

Why he said what he said........ So that they would not take us apart.... Now we are stock being marry

With a slight sad face....... Mr. Lewis said "Im so sorry".... After this you probably can get the marriage

Take away..... So that you won't be married anymore instantly with tears coming to were eyes Lizzie said

NO!! I wish to be marry him more than anything I've ever love in this world.. Tears starting to come down

Her face...... well then you will definitely have problems.... Because we both know you're not pregnant.

His parents will never accept you.. And from what I hear your parents do not care about him either.....

That's why I came down here today..... To talk to you about it....... Last night he pulled out a sleeping bag

And let me have the bed..... He did not even give me a kiss "good night"... I thought something was wrong

With the way I looked........ Mr. Lewis got a slight giggled to his voice...... saying...." I guarantee you David think of you that way quite a bit" by our conversations over the phone...... but Lizzie please

Remember...... all these months he said no to himself... your not going to be able to change that overnight!!!!!

Lizzie said............" I need to change it immediately"....... I love him and I do not wish to lose him.....

There must be some way to get him past that idea..... Mr. Lewis became very quiet for a couple minutes.

Then said with a big smile on his face......... do you have a girlfriend with a boyfriend which will do you

A favor without asking any questions?............... Looking at Mr. Lewis with a puzzled look on her face

She said..." yes her name is Miranda"...... we have been best friends forever......

_**In a soft tonal voice Mr. Lewis said..........**_


	33. Finding Love

About an hour later..... You could see Lizzie talking to Miranda.... Next to Gordo's car she was saying 

Miranda.... I need you to take Gordo's car in my clothing.. With this hair piece that makes it looked like me.

And drive around all day.. Do not!!! Do not!!! Stop for anything..... Especially some type of big limousine.

With a couple guys in it.... With a slight puzzled look... Miranda said " so you wish me and my boyfriend to drive around all day".... In Grodo.. car.... I can do that for you.. And I do not really wish to know why......

But why the limousine?.... With a smile Lizzie said..... Maybe someone who worked here might wish

To talk to you..... For some odd reason..... With the giggled... as Miranda got in the car along with

Her boyfriend.. Laughing slightly ...they had taken off for the day . Lizzie when back upstairs

To Gordo's bedroom where he was still sleeping on the floor in the sleeping bag......

Downstairs in the kitchen..... The Butler was in there for breakfast..... as Mr. Lewis came up to him

To shake his hand...... then he said to him.." It's has been real nice working with you all these years"

With a funny look on his face..... He said... or you quitting????? Mr. Lewis said no. but.. When Mr. Gordon

Finds out you let Lizzie and David go..... He will definitely that you go to.... Pointing out the back window where David car was......... instantly be Butler started running around like crazy. Not knowing

What to do...... Mr. Lewis suggested that the Butler get the rest of the staff to cover for them...

While you and a couple other people get in your cars and find him.... You will just have to make sure

That everyone pretends that there still around the house.... So that to the Gordon's they will never know

They're not here..... Immediately!!!!! Without Mr. Mrs. Gordon knowing... he called a full employee

Emergency meeting in the kitchen..... Telling everyone to make it look like Lizzie and David were around

But your having a hard time keeping up with them running around the estate... if not we would all be

firer!!!!!!!!!......

Up in Gordo's room.... Lizzie was waking up Gordo with a kiss.... As he opened his bright blue eyes.

Looking at Lizzie's gorgeous brown eyes.... Said good morning Lizzie.... I loved you.. With

Funny look on her face she said..... Gordo... I need you to take a shower quickly we need to go downstairs

And talk.... Could you get a shower quickly..... Please.... Not understanding why she was in

A big hurry.... But he did run in to the bathroom.... Closing the door.... And started taking

A shower........ Outside the bathroom Lizzie was........

Taking all the clothing out of the drawers, the closet,, anywhere she found clothing..... Putting them in

Another room.... Going in to the bathroom where Gordo was in the shower." He could not hear her in there"

Removing everything from there too......... locking the bedroom door with all the clothing outside the bedroom.

She had removed all her clothing getting in to Gordo's bed waiting for him to come out to the bathroom.

As Gordo stepped out a the bathroom..... A little bit angry at what Lizzie had done with his clothing.

He looked over and saw Lizzie in his bed... noticing she was not wearing anything he ran to the closet

For some clothes.... Seeing there wasn't any...... he turned to his doors which were empty to.

Starting to get angry..... He said to Lizzie...... "I do not have time for this"!!!! With a big smile

On her face she said...... "look my husband"..... You married me last night you better be willing

To accept the consequences of your actions. As she pulled his head down and started kissing

Him....... Gordo said our you aware of the consequences with the big smile.... As he continued

To kiss her.........

For the next 10 hours.... All the employees were covering for each other not letting on that Lizzie and Gordo were not there....... But all that time they were upstairs in his bedroom.....

Then thinking they had taken off...... five limos running all around trying to catch David car. Thinking

It was him and Lizzie trying to get away.. Calling from the car to the house and back. So that

Using the house to report in to the other employees hoping to catch them not knowing they were

Upstairs all this time

**_N/A_**

**_I did not writing a love scene...... the same why it you watch the movie you do not see people_**

**_Using the bathroom all the time....... But we both know people use bathrooms all-day._**

**_So that its not necessary for me to describe that_**

**_Te Amo _**


	34. Is My Life

back to eariler that morning............. 

as the Gordon's are continuing to conduct their personal business. Mrs. Gordon it asks where David and Lizzie

our.... As the server replies..... Mrs. Gordon there are out playing tennis..... Trying to cover that they are not there

That morning..... Mrs. McGuire looks at her husband with a funny look saying Lizzie does not know how to play tennis.... Why which she starred now?.... With a disgruntled look Mr. Gordon hanging up the phone says

I am rather busy today. When they come in have them come to my office..... As Mr. and Mrs. McGuire get up

From the table. Making their way towards the back of the mansion they inquired where is the tennis court.

Trying to hide the fact the employees gave them the long way around to the tennis courts. as Mr. and Mrs. McGuire

Were making their way through the house they had notice everything looked like a museum. Mr. McGuire said to

His wife..... I am amazed that someone would have all this place to live and not use it.... As they got out to

The tennis court.... They did not see them.... One of the people from the house came running out to them

Saying........ Im very sorry the two of them decided to go swimming inside the indoor pool. You can

Find them there.... I'm sorry for the inconvenience... again giving them the very long way around.. Mr. and Mrs. McGuire made their way through the estate looking for David and Lizzie..... In the other room Mrs. Gordon was discussing fixtures with a couple people asked one of the employees came in

And said Lizzie and David are eating outside today they will not be there for lunch.... Mrs. Gordon

Looking up said Lizzie who!!!!!! Then said Oh yes my new daughter-in-law.... That's fine when they our finish please tell them that their father wishes to meet them in his office. Unaware of the recent why she

First was looking for them.......

As the McGuire's get to the indoor swimming pool looking around for David and Lizzie.... Someone

From house came running up to them saying.. He had forgotten something over at their place

He would be back right after launch..... If you were wish we will be serving lunch in the dining room

In a little while Mr. McGuire ask where the kitchen was.... Saying his daughter worked there

Before he would just like to see it.... She pointed out the way to the kitchen. As Mr. McGuire

Taking Mrs. McGuire's hand walking off to the kitchen..... As they stepped in to the kitchen

They could see than older gentleman preparing the food. Knowing that must be the cook..

Mr. Lewis looking up could tell that the two people walking in must be Lizzie's parents.

With a big smile.. And a jovial voice he said Hi you must be Lizzie's parents....

This place must be a little bit overwhelming for you..... Mrs. McGuire smiling back said

Yes it is. But I would love to have the kitchen like this Mr. McGuire laugh and said

But not to how to clean it..... As all three of them started laughing at that statement.

Mr. Lewis said you have a very nice daughter. Mr. McGuire said David is a very hard worker.

Mr. Lewis replied. I known David all his life you will find he is not like the Gordon's.

That young man is very down-to-earth. Also very lonely and you could well see

The Gordon's are very busy people when it comes to their son it just seems they do not

Have the time for him. He did talk about Lizzie's parents to me quite a bit it's nice

Meeting the people he talked about so much. With a big smile on her face Mrs. McGuire

Said to the cook what was the last time someone made you launch? With a laugh

Mr. Lewis replied..... " I think it was when man first step on the moon" as Mrs. McGuire

Laugh she said....... Well this is something I know how to do please let me make you

Launch today..... I really hate sitting out there in the dining room having people serve me.

With a big smile Mr. Lewis said "sure no problem" the best part is you will not have to

Cleanup. There are other people here that do that that is their job. With a laugh Mr. McGuire

Said she will love that......... after launch the McGuire's headed back out looking for

David and Lizzie...... as one of the employees came up to them saying they had

Dropped off something in his room.. And going back out to the movies.... They should be

Here for dinner. Mrs. McGuire ask how do the Gordon's feel about that.. The employee

Apologized say I did not have a chance to tell them they are very busy people.

Mr. McGuire turn to his wife saying very quietly so no one else could hear them

I feel sorry for David. He might of had everything but love here. With a sad looked Mrs. McGuire

Turned to her husband saying "yes I can see that"........

At dinner time all four of them were sitting down for dinner..... Mr. and Mrs. McGuire and the Gordons

Waiting for David and Lizzie to come sit down.... Hearing a lot of giggling coming from the back

Kitchen door..... Out comes David and Lizzie dressed in servants work clothing David apologizes

To his parents for their attire saying Lizzie was just curious where we keep all the uniforms.

With a big smile on her face she gave him a kiss both of them sitting down to dinner.

Mrs. McGuire said you to have had a very busy day.... David turning completely red said yes

There was a lot of problems which we needed to resolve.. As Lizzie giggled too.

After dinner David asking to be excused so that he could go cleanup from his long day Lizzie

Jumping out a her chair..... Into David's arms... say I wish to help you cleanup too. Mrs. McGuire

Standing up said just a minute I wish to talk to you to.... Moving away from the rest of the group

At the table so they could not here...... Mrs. McGuire could see a special look in her daughter eyes.

That she knew they were not doing all those things that they were supposed to of done she said

Lizzie...... are you really pregnant? With a big smile Lizzie replies.. Mom I'm sorry but I probably

Can pregnant now I love David and he loves me we just do not wish to ever leave each other.

Her mother says a mother knows about these things... I could tell something was different

When you came in for dinner. I could see that look in your eyes and I knew it was not there last night.... But I can see it their today David said Mrs. McGuire I apologize for lying to you

But I felt I would die if I lost Lizzie. There is nothing I would stop from doing to keep her. I love her

More than life itself. Your daughter is my life my love. My everything my parents were afraid of

The way everyone else would perceive them. I knew my father would marry us just to keep his good name.... I am very sorry for lying to you. I was.going to fix it.... But your daughter had other ideas early this morning she took a vantage of me. I was not strong enough to resist.  
I tried to get away all day. But your daughter would not let me.

With that Lizzie said to Grodo " kicking slightly you can let me go now" Grodo holding her tight

Said I'm sorry Mrs. McGuire.... But these are not the clothing she was in.... holding her tightly running back into the kitchen..... Back upstairs to his room..... Trailing off

Saying I wish to make sure she is the same way as when you first saw her....

**_Very quietly saying in her birthday suit.................._**


	35. The End

_**N/A**_

_**To all who read this story. There truly is a fairy tale in this world of fantasy. If you only look long enough.**_

_**You will find it. My hopes, my wishes, my dreams are about to come true in this magical world.**_

_**Among all the darkness in this world there can be a little bit of light if you only believe it can be found even if you are not the best of writers. nor have the ability to write a story. Sometimes in making a dream. That dream can come true. This is the end of this story. But the beginning**_

_**Of a new magical fairy tale for myself. Please do not hesitate to dream. For sometimes dreams**_

_**Come true....................TE AMO**_


End file.
